


Ranov'la

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, things you said prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Secret"</p><p>based off this prompt from jack-frost-the-incredibly-cold: Things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranov'la

“I don’t think I can do this.” Boba sighs, holding the small figuring in the palm of his hand, rubbing his thumb across the same spot he always did. He’d worn the paint off from rubbing it when he got anxious.

“What do I do? He’s a Sith Lord trapped in a life support suit, a pet for the Emperor. Besides, I already tried to settle down. That…well, it didn’t end _well_.” Boba turns the figurine over.

“I’m just not cut out for that life. I probably get it from _you_ , it’s not like you ever settled down. Not even for me. I’m never going to let that Balyeg thing go, you know that, right?” Boba rolls his eyes, smiling tiredly. The rangefinder on the helmet of the little plastic bounty hunter had snapped a while ago, and he wasn’t ever able to glue it back on. He’d lost the jetpack almost as soon as he’d gotten the little guy, too.

“Sometimes I wish you were still here. Even if you weren’t around all the time, you gave damn good advice. I could use some right now.”

He pretends the little figure is shooting at something, aiming it at the opposite wall and rocking it back like its gun is going off. “I can almost hear what you’d tell me. ‘Follow your head. Don’t take the easy path, act like a real Mandalorian, Boba.’” he imitates his father’s voice, standing up to put the figurine back on its shelf.

“I wish you were really here to tell me that.”

* * *

Vader knows he shouldn’t be listening in on Boba. It’s not right, yet here he is, listening as Boba speaks to nothing. It’s not as if he’s standing outside Boba’s door, but he could easily distance himself enough that his suit wouldn’t pick up on the bounty hunter’s words.

He knows Boba’s never liked admitting his doubts, especially not about something big. He knows he’ll do his best to aid Boba, even if that means stepping out of the way.


End file.
